The advent of set-top box devices and other media content access devices (“access devices”) has provided users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via a set-top box device. Such access devices have also provided service providers (e.g., television service providers) with an ability to present media content and/or interfaces that are tailored to specific users. For example, a user may log in to an access device with a user profile associated with the user to experience media content and/or interfaces that are specifically tailored to the user. A different user may subsequently log in to the access device with a different user profile and be presented with different media content and/or interfaces.
A user may often desire or need to leave the vicinity of an access device while the access device is presenting media content to the user. For example, the user may have to leave a room in which the access device is located. Unfortunately, the user may miss media content being presented by the access device while the user is outside the room. Moreover, unless the user manually logs his or her user profile out of the access device before he or she leaves the room, the user profile will remain logged in to the access device while the user is outside the room. This may result in a second user still located in the room experiencing content specifically tailored to the first user by way of the access device instead of content specifically tailored to the second user.